Aki más
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: A következő rész, A vihar után! Lehet, hogy bizonyos fennsíkon élő törzset nem olyan könnyű megtéveszteni Charlienak, mint 4 férfit?
1. Chapter 1

Sziasztok!

Megint eljött az idő, hogy egy újabb kalanddal gyarapodjanak hőseink emlékiratai. Nagyon örültem, hogy az előző részek is sokaknak tetszett, remélem ezúttal sem lesz másképpen.

Figyelem! Az eredeti szereplőket (Marguerite, Roxton, Malone, Challenger, Veronica) csak kölcsönöztem a sorozatból, de az újabbak (Richard és Charlotte/charlie) már az én fejemből pattantak ki. J

Aki most olvas tőlem először, azt megkérem, hogy fussa át az előző írásaimat is, különben lehet, hogy pár dolog nem lesz világos számára. (Köszi)

Köszönettel tartozom Gallynek, aki előzőleg elolvasta és véleményezte, ezt az fanfictiont is. Most már várom a tiédet! J

Nem szabad elfeledkeznem köszönetnyilvánításomban az RTL klubos fórum rendszeres látogatóiról, akik bíztattak a folytatásra:)))

Jó szórakozást mindenkinek!

Matild

**

* * *

**

**Aki más**

**1. fejezet**

Gyönyörű reggelre ébredtek a faház régi és új lakói egyaránt. A fennsík olyannak látszott, mint a paradicsom. Egzotikus madarak éneke kísérte a korai ébredést.

Szokásához híven a vadász kelt leghamarább és nekilátott a reggeli elkészítéséhez. Bár most nem az ő feladata lett volna, megcsinálta, mert úgysem akadt más dolga. A kávé elkészítésében pedig kifejezetten nagy örömét lelte hiszen tudta, hogy ily módon mosolyt csalhat egy bizonyos titokzatos szépség arcára.

Munkálkodásában két fiatalabb férfi lakótársa zavarta meg, akik meglepően korán keltek.

-Hogy aludtak az éjjel?- érdeklődött Ned a szokásos reggeli mosolygós hangulatában, miközben kávét töltött magának.

- Kellemesen…-mormogta maga elé bámulva Richard,- bár…

- Bár?- húzta fel a szemöldökét Roxton

- Bár elég furcsa álmom volt. Nagyon élő, csak egy pillanat fél ébrenlét, mintha nem is álom lett volna, csak egy …látomás…hihetetlen…

- Ezen a fennsíkon nincs lehetetlen- morogta a lord és kortyolt egyet a csészéjéből.

- Mi volt az?- kíváncsiskodott az újságíró

- Egy lány- mondta, majd látván a sokatmondó mosolyt a többieken folytatta- Nem az amire gondolnak.- Egy lány, hosszú fekete hajjal, fehér bőrrel, hosszú fehér ruhában, talán hálóingben, elosont az ajtóm elött.

- követte?- kérdezte Ned, mire Roxton elmosolyodott a fiú naivságán

- Nem- jött a furcsa válasz

- Nem? Azt mondja, hogy egy gyönyörű nő elment az ajtaja előtt és maga nem követte?

- Hiszen csak egy alomkép volt! És különben is … sokáig csak…csak néztem a nyomát…

- De ..-kezdte megint , de Roxton félbeszakította

- Tudjuk Ned, hogy maga követte volna, de azt is el kell ismernie, hogy kevés embernek van vasból a koponyája. – nézett fiatal barátjára.

-Ez az angol hidegvér…

Alig mondta ki, a többiek is megérkezdtek, előbb Challenger, majd a két nő és Charlie egyszerre, nevetgélve.

-Látom jól kezdődik ez a nap. Miss Krux kávé nélkül nevet!- élcelődött a lord

-Most nem tudja elrontani a jókedvemet, John. Eldöntöttük, hogy délelőtt hármasban lemegyünk a partra piknikezni.

-Csatlakozhatunk?- vigyorgott a lord

-És akkor hova lesz a jókedvem?

-Talán még jobban fel tudnám vidítani.- suttogta, miközben kávét töltött a nőnek a háta mögül.

-Visszük a szennyest is, és talán mosni is fogunk utána!- vetette fel Veronica

-Ennyit a jókedvről- morogta Marguerite

-Nos…- köhintett idegesen a lord – Nekünk úgyis dolgunk van, talán később csatlakozunk, de most izé, mennünk kell ugye Ned?

-Igen, mi?- értetlenkedett

-Azt mondta, hogy megmutatja, a .. a.

-Ja!- hebegett, - azt megmutatom. Persze, máris, mehetünk!-válaszolt a felismerés fényében, és perceken beül a férfiak már sehol sem voltak, Challenger pedig visszavonult a könyvei rejtekébe!

-Bravó Veronica, ez szép volt!- mondta Charlotte

-Igen, most már biztosan nyugodtan megfürödhetünk a tónál! Jó ötlet volt!- mosolygott Marguerite

-Nagy igazság, hogyha a szennyes ruháról van szó, akkor a bátor férfiak mind elmenekülnek. Iszkirí!

Majd mindhárman nevetve útra keltek egy kiadós fürdő reményében.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Csodás a víz!-kiáltott Charlotte, miközben hátrasimította hosszú vizes haját, egy hosszú búvárkodás után.

A három lány hamar leért a tópartra, és elsőnek a legfiatalabb merült alá. Nagyszerűen érezték magunkat, kis tengeri csatát vívtak, majd a Challenger által kreált szappan segítségével megmosakodtak. Veronica hamar kijött a vízből, és épphogy befejezte az öltözködést hangokra lett figyelmes. Szó nélkül intett a többeknek. Marguerite gyorsan köntösébe bújt és elővette a revolverét, amíg Charlotte az egyik nagyobb szikla mögött szárítkozott és öltözködött. Veronica a bokrok felé mutatott és az örökösnő szilárd kézzel célzásra emelte a fegyvert. Hirtelen egy ismerős kalap jelent meg és a három férfi bukkant elő.

- Megadom magam!- emelte fel a fejét viccelődve Roxton

- Roxton! Meg akarja öletni magukat?- kiáltott Veronica pánik szélén, mikor a férfiakra pillantott, majd hirtelen Charlotte-ra gondolt.

- Nem kifejezetten Veronica- kezdte Richard-, csak éppen gondoltuk, hogy csatlakozunk a piknikhez…

- De ez nem éppen pikniknek tűnik- mosolyodott el Ned, félig vizes szerelmére emelve tekintetét.- Hallottuk a hangokat. Mintha húszan lettek volna… Igazán, kész csoda, hogy mi előbb ideértünk, mint valami éhes vadállat…

- Hol van Charlie?- vágott közbe idegesen Richard, miután észrevette a hiányt.

Most Marguerite-n volt a sor

- Elment valamilyen növényt megvizsgálni. Azonnal visszajön, addig mi megfürödtünk. Kezdjék el a pikniket nélkülem, felöltözök és megkeresem…

- Igazán segíthetek magának.- ajánlkozott Roxton, miközben a többiek távolodni kezdtek. Marguerite észrevette, hogy a férfi veszélyesen Charlotte rejtekhelyének irányába indul. Még nem telt el annyi idő, hogy el tudott volna észrevétlenül suhanni, Margueritenek cselekednie kellett és kedvező ötlete támadt.

- Mégis melyik részében akar segíteni, lord Roxton- kérdezte kihívóan, mire a férfi felkapta a fejét. Marguerite lassan a férfi felé lépdelt. Roxton lélegzete elakadt, látván álmai asszonyát sokatmondó tekintettel közeledni, tudván, hogy a vékony köntös alatt nem sok minden van.

- Amelyikben csak akarja.- válaszolta mély, vágyakozó hangon miközben az előtte álló nő szemébe nézett és közelebb lépett, hogy teste érinthesse az övét

- Tudja, mit akarok?- suttogta Marguerite, és fejét felemelte, érezvén egymás arcán a másik leheletét.

- Azt hiszem sejtem.- mormogta Roxton, majd megcsókolta, hosszan, szenvedélyesen, de mielőtt még átölelhette volna szíve hölgyének derekát, köhögés zavarta meg és hirtelen szétváltak, a hang irányába nézve riadtan.

Charlie állt ott, kezében pár szál növénnyel és fülig vörösen.

-Megjöttem.- ez volt minden amit ki tudott nyögni.

-Azt látom. -Sóhajtott nagyot Roxton, majd hosszú léptekkel a többiek felé vette útját.

-Köszönöm Marguerite, nem lehetek elég hálás!- sóhajtotta a lány

-Nem, Charlotte, ÉN köszönöm- mosolyodott el Marguerite és a jóképű vadász felé emelte tekintetét.

A piknik vidáman telt mindegyik felfedező számára. Az étkezést Roxton törte meg

-Meglepetésünk van a fiatalember számára- és Charlie-ra nézett, akinek riadt szeme láttán elnevette magát.- Nyugalom, nem fog fájni, és Richardnak is tetszett az ötlet.

-Utólagos engedelmeddel Veronica- szólt Ned- elhoztuk a korongot, hogy megtanítsuk a használatára Charlie-t. Már alig várom, hogy elkezdjük. Indulhatunk?- és felállt.

- Felőlem!- ült fel a szőke lány.

- Na nem! Nőknek most semmi keresnivalójuk nem lesz. Ez férfias küzdelem lesz. Különben is egész nap Charlie a hölgyekkel volt, a végén még féltékenyek leszünk.

- Úgy ám, - húzta fel a földről Ned a fiút- majd jól kikérdezünk, hogyan bűvölted el így őket.

Aztán már nem volt helye ellenállásnak, a férfiak pillanatok alatt tovatűntek a mező felé.

-Mint a gyerekek- sóhajtott fel Marguerite, kalapját arcára tette és végigfeküdt a füvön.

_...folytatása következik..._

* * *

Na, hogy tetszett a kezdet:)))))


	2. Chapter 2

Akkor csapjunk a lovak közé:))))**

* * *

**

**2. fejezet**

Újabb este szállt le a faház lakóira. A fiúk viszonylag későn érkeztek csak meg, megfeledkezve az időről a játék hevében. Veronica a Summerlee-től tanult recept alapján készítette el a vacsorát, és az étkezés derűs légkörben folyt, eltekintve Charlie szótlanságától. Vacsora után a balkonon Marguerite talált rá.

-Nocsak, nocsak! Átveszi lord Roxton kedvenc helyét?

A lány elmosolyodott, majd a korlátra támasztott könyökére emelte fejét.

-Holdfényben minden olyan egyszerű-sóhajtotta

- Mi történt délután?- húzta föl a szemöldökét Marguerite

Charlotte felemelkedett hirtelen és a társára nézett.

-Ilyen nyilvánvaló?

-Nem, csak kitaláltam. - Feszült csend állt be.- És a véleményem az, hogy igen.

Tessék?

Igen, el kellene mondanod. Te is láthatod, mennyire egymásra vagyunk utalva. Be kell vallanom, hogy mindannyiunknak megvannak a magunk kis titkai, talán nem is olyan kicsik mint más azt gondolna…De férfinak tetetni magadat jobban felemészti az energiádat és a túlélés esélye csökken. Tudom, hogy ez kegyetlenül hangzik, de mindannyiunk érdekében ez a legésszerűbb.

Charlotte még mindig csak hallgatott.

- De mi lesz Richarddal?

- Mi lenne?

- Marguerite, kérlek ne sértődj meg, de nekem ő az egyetlen barátom itt. Bár nem ismerem nagyon, de jobban ismerem őt mint bármelyikötöket. Így fiú alakjában barátra leltem benne. Évek óta ő az egyetlen, akivel meg tudom értetni magam. Én nem akarom kockáztatni ezt…

- Ismerős dilemma…

- Hogyan?

- Semmi, csak hangosan gondolkodtam. Megértelek. A döntés a tiéd

Marguerite indulni készült, amikor a lány megszólalt.

-Holnap elmondom- jelentette ki és most már kiszélesedett a mosoly- Hiányozni fog a nadrág.

-A fennsíkon nem szükségszerű a szoknya- tette hozzá Marguerite és barátságosan megölelte. Tekintete hirtelen észrevette lord Roxtont, amint mereven az ő irányukba mered.

- Támogatom a döntésed, mert, ha így megy tovább, Lord Roxtonnal kell ökölharcot vívnod a becsületemért – és a vadász felé intett nevetve.



Másnap reggel Challenger közölte a lakókkal, hogy meghibásodást fedezett föl az áramkörökben,

-Valami baj lehet a szélmalommal -mondta- valakinek ki kellene menni ellenőrizni, míg én a kerítést vizsgálom.

- Én nagyon szívesen megtenném.- ajánlkozott Richard- végre egy dolog, amihez igazán értek

-Mehetek én is?- kérdezte Charlie- Esetleg tanulhatnék. –Tette hozzá bizonytalanul

-Kiváló- ujjongott Challenger- Induljanak fiatalok! Nem sokáig szeretném elektromos kerítés nélkül tudni a faházat.

-No meg gramofon nélkül, ugye Marguerite?- vigyorgott Roxton



Így történt, hogy Charlotte és Richard egy puska és egy pisztoly kíséretében elindultak a malom felé, hogy megoldják a problémát.

Richard kifejezetten kényelmetlenül érezte magát a társaságával. Előző nap a parton borzasztó dolog történt. Vonzódást érzett a fiú felé és most bűntudata volt. Ráadásul az előző esti látomása sem engedte aludni. Várta a lányt, hogy megjelenjen, de nem tette. Szótlan volt és zavarodott.

Charlotte helyzete sem volt sokkal jobb. Szintén nem tudott aludni, de most este nem ment ki a konyhába inni. Előzőleg is kész csoda, hogy csak Veronikába ütközött a lépcsőn, aki hamar visszaparancsolta a szobájába, mielőtt más megláthatta volna. Elméjében most kereste a kellő szavakat, hogy megossza a férfival titkát. Mint mindig, most sem mert felnézni rá, vagy szólni hozzá. Félt, hogy ha megpillantja, nem lesz ereje továbbvinni akaratát.

Így szótlanul érkeztek ki a célukhoz, ahol Richard belefogott a szerelésbe, míg Charlie feladatául az őrködést adta. Végül a lány erőt vett magán.

-Richard?

- Hmm?

- Szeretnék mondani valamit. Én..-habozott

- Ideadnád azt a rudat?

-Tessék?

- Azt a rudat..ott- mutatott oldalra ki sem pillantva munkájából

- Ja! Igen, tessék- és odanyújtotta neki

Richard érte nyúlt és megérintette a lány kezét. Charlotte erre csak még idegesebb lett, a férfi ránézett, de megint gyorsan zavarodott tekintettel munkájába temetkezett inkább.

- Richard. Én..- kezdte- RICHARD!- az utolsó szó már egy sikoly volt, amire a szerelő megfordult. Charlotte a földön küzdött egy férfival, míg Richardra kettő ugrott rá. Az utolsó, amit látott az volt, hogy a lányt elkábítják valami levelet nyomva az orra elé és támadója hátára veszi, majd elsötétedett minden…

* * *

Charlotte nem túl mázlista mostanában. Nem igaz?

Várom az őszinte véleményket!


	3. Chapter 3

Lássuk csak. Hol is tartottam?

Ja, megvan! Mi történt Charlotte-tal?

Olvasd el és megtudod:))))**

* * *

**

**3. fejezet**

Richard a faházban ébredt, vizes kendővel a fején. A többiek aggódva ébresztgették.

-Charlie! -kiáltotta- elvitték. Pedig küzdött. Az egyiket csúnyán meg is ütötte!

-Tudjuk!- mondta Challenger- Veronica és John már elindultak a nyomokon. Bármikor visszatérhetnek.

Ebben a pillanatban hallani lehetett a felvonót és a két vadász futástól kihevülten rogyott össze.

-Collidák -lihegte Veronica

-Collidák?- kérdezett vissza Ned- mintha hallottam volna róluk-

-Igen- morfondírozott Challenger- a Layton- feljegyzésekben. Nagyon fejlettek, csak zárkózottak. Nem osztják meg a felhalmozott tudást és nagyon... vallásosak.

-De miért kell nekik Charlie? - vette fel Richard?- Emberáldozat?

Most Veronikán volt a sor bűntudattal nézett Marguerite-re majd megszólalt.

-Én attól tartok tudom

Most mindenki kérdően meredt rá

-Challengernek igaza van. Nagyon vallásosak. Assai mesélt nekem egy ősi collida mondáról. Egy nőről szól. Egy szűz aki hatalmas erővel rendelkezik. Az ő utódja hatalmas uralkodóvá válik, meghódítva az egész fennsíkot. Úgy hívják Snyssa, az körülbelül annyit hogy, „aki másnak látszik mint ami."

-És mi köze van neki Charlie-hoz?- értetlenkedett Ned.

Richard Veronikára nézett és megszólalt:

-Charlie Snyssa. Charlie nő.

Egy percig kínos csönd állt be. Apránként mindenkinek összeállt a kép. Az apró jelen, Richard „látomása", a fürdőző hangok, a női ruhák…A némaságot Roxton törte meg:

- Marguerite, Veronica! Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy maguk tudták kicsoda „Charlie"?

Veronica lesütötte a szemeit, így Marguerite-re hárult a válaszadás feladata.

-Charle igazi neve Charlotte. Charlotte Dunn. Azért tetette magát fiúnak, hogy megmeneküljön egy kényszerített házasságtól. Az apja hozzá akarta adni valamilyen őrült arisztokratához, akit csak nem is látott életében.

- Ezt nem hiszem el!- kiáltott Richard a felismerés fényében.

- Én meg még birkózni akartam vele…- hebegett Roxton

- Én meg megtapogattam az izmait- vörösödött el Malone.

Marguerite-nek és Veronikának vissza kellett fognia egy vigyort, de nem volt sok idejük, rögtön pakolni kezdtek és elindultak…



Charlotte arcán egy férfi kezét érezte. Gyengéden végigsimította egy ujját, mire a lány Richardra gondolt és elmosolyodott, majd kinyitotta a szemét. Rémülten ült fel hirtelen. Egy idegen férfi ült mellette az ágyon, egy gazdagon berendezett szobában. A lány haja ki volt engedve, és egy hosszú fehér selyem köntöst viselt.

-Ki maga és hol vannak a ruhám? Hol vagyok?- csattant fel rémülten

A férfi elmosolyodott és nyugodt hangon válaszolt.

- A nevem Shakír. Ez a collida falu, és azért vagy itt, hogy végre beteljesedjen a végzeted.

- A végzetem?

- Igen, hogy erős uralkodót szülj a népednek.

- Ez nem az én népem

- De az lesz, ha hozzám jössz.

Charlotte nem hitt a fülének. Elképedve hallgatta, amint a férfi elmesélte neki az egész történetet, és közben diadalmasan mosolygott. Meg kell vallani, nem volt csúnya férfi. Sőt, elbűvölő volt. Kb. olyan magas, mint Richard, csak kevésbé izmos, mégis erős látszatú, szőke kék szemű. De nem az a kékség ült a szemében, mint amit Richardéban látott. A meggyőző modor és kinézet ellenére átlátszó, üveges, hideg tekintete volt.

-Nem kényszeríthetsz!- csattant fel megint, amint Richardra gondolt.

A férfi magabiztosan mosolygott és felállt a lány mellől.

-Nem?

-NEM. Ölj meg, ha akarsz, de nem kényszeríthet engem senki.

- Oh! Talán megtaláljuk a megfelelő módszert.- nevetett- Talán elfelejtettem volna említeni, hogy az esküvőn vendégek is vannak?- Charlotte szeme idegesen villant, a férfi folytatta. - Nem sokkal ezelőtt a harcosaim elkapták a barátaidat, amint a faluba akartak bejutni. - A lány elfehéredett, Shakír megint mézédes hangon szólt- Azt ajánlom kedvesem, hogy készülődj a vacsorához - kezét a lány karjaihoz emelte, de az idegesen elhúzódott- Ne okozz csalódást!

Shakír egy utolsó tekintetett vetett rá és távozott.

* * *

Nos, amint látjuk eljött az igazság órája. Na ebből a slamasztikából holgy fognak kikeveredni. Vajon mindenkinek sikerül ...?

Nagyon örülnék mindenfajta véleménynek, vagy hozzászólásnak. Mi az ami tetszik, ami nem tetszik? Előre is köszi!


	4. Chapter 4

Sziasztok!

A számítógépem finoman szólva is döglődik, így egész kínszenvedés volt most ezt a fejezetet felrakni. Remélem nem hiába fáradoztam, és sokaknak tetszeni fog.:))))

Köszönöm Sedna a review-t! Amint látod, igyekszem a gyors foltatással. :)))**

* * *

**

**4. fejezet**

A felfedezőket tényleg elkapták. Mintha várták volna őket, ez volt mind Roxton, mind Veronica érzése. Egy nagyon széles és tágas sátorba vitték őket, amely fényűzően volt berendezve. A király a sátor végében állt, és intett az őrnek, hogy engedjék el őket.

-Jó estét! Már vártam magukat. Foglaljanak helyet- és a földre mutatott, ahol selyem párnák voltak elterítve. A csapat a túlerő ismeretében engedelmeskedett.

-Ki maga és mit akar tőlünk?- robbant ki Veronica

Challenger a vállára tette a kezét, de a király, kifejezéstelen tekintettel válaszolt.

- A nevem Shakír. A collidák királya vagyok, ez pedig az én birodalmam. Maguktól pedig semmit nem akarok, sőt megvendégelem önöket az esküvőmre. Á itt a bájos ara!

A király utolsó szavaira mindenki a bejárat felé fordult, ahol Charlotte jelent meg. Gyönyörű, hosszú, gazdagon hímzett barackszínű ruhát viselt, derékig érő sötétbarna haja ki volt engedve, csak félig fogta össze egy selyemszalag. Szótlan volt. Nem tudott mit mondani. Tisztában volt a helyzetével. HA nem engedelmeskedik, a barátai életét kockáztatja. A szíve hevesen vert, amikor Shakír maga mellé ültette, majd kettőt tapsolt és szolgák jöttek be, gazdagon megrakott tálakkal, felszolgálni a vacsorát.

-Kezdődjék a lakoma!- bíztatta a vendégeket.

A felfedezőknek nemigen volt kedve a beszélgetéshez, mindegyikük agya a szabaduláson járt. Richard csak Charlotte-t tudta nézni. Egyszerűen nem tudta levenni róla a szemét, mióta belépett a sátorba. Ő volt az a lány éjszaka, az álma… De hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy ez a lány őt becsapta.

A társalgást egyedül Ned és a professzor tartották fenn a királlyal. Kérdezgették a kultúrájukról, az épületekről, az esküvőről. Shakír készségesen válaszolt, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb szituációjában lenne.

-A szertartás elég hosszadalmas. Holnap délelőtt kezdődik és estig fog tartani. Főleg a menyasszony felkészítése vesz igénybe sok időt, de megéri- és ezzel Charlotte felé hajolt, hogy megcsókolja. A lány először nem is figyelt oda a környezetére, ezért meglepte a mozdulat, így mielőtt a férfi az ajkához érhetett volna, egy ösztönszerű pofont lekevert neki. A csattanásban benne volt minden ijedség, félelem, felhalmozódott feszültség, még ő maga is meglepődött mekkora ütésre volt képes. Shakír reakciója nem várt volt. Dühbe gurult, elkapta a lány csuklóit és erőszakosan maga felé húzta, de célját megint nem tudta elérni, mert Richard rávetette magát, mint egy tigris. A bejövő őröket a többiek tartóztatták fel. Veronica, Malone, és Roxton nagyon jó volt közelharcban, Challenger sem maradt alul a támadójával szemben. Marguerite egy kupával, Charlotte pedig egy ezüsttálcával védte magát. A legnehezebb dolga mégis Richardnak akadt, a király ugyanis nagyon jó harcos volt és a jóképű angol nemes, pedig nem rendelkezett nagy gyakorlattal verekedés terén. Végül mégiscsak sikerült az egyik fapóznához vetni és Roxton kiadta a parancsot:

-Kifelé!

Mindannyian a kapu felé futottak, őrült tempóban. Veronica, Challenger, Malone és Marguereie még átjutottak a kapun, de a két férfi és Charlotte, akinek kezét Richard erősen szorította futás közben, a várfalon belül rekedtek.

Marguerite visszanézett és hisztérikus sikolyt hallatott:

-John! Ne!- és visszaindult, amikor Malone megragadta- Engedjen el Ned, ha nem akar nagy bajba kerülni!- fenyegetőzött, de az újságíró szorítása nem engedett.

- Nem mehet vissza! Majd kitalálunk valamit. Kihozzuk őket. Megígérem.



A bennrekedt három a kapunak lassan hátat fordítva látták, hogy erősen túlerőben vannak, Shakír is feleszmélt már Richard ütésétől és a távolból üvöltötte, hogy fogják el őket.

-Most mi lesz?- kérdezte Charlotte

- Miss, én mondtam, hogy meg kellett volna tanulnia birkózni- válaszolt szatirikusan Roxton

- Talán nem nyűgözte le a pofonom?- kérdezett vissza a lány

- Látom, azért Margueritenek volt ideje foglalkozni önnel.

De nem volt idő további szócsatára. A harcosok gyűrűje zsugorodni kezdett. A három fogoly tehetetlen volt. Charlotte végül előrelépett.

- Állj! Alkut ajánlok!

- Ugyan miféle alkut, hercegnőm?- nevetett Shakír

- Engedd el őket és…

- Kacagnom kell! Akkor is hozzám jössz, mit ajánlhatsz fel?

- Engedd el őket és… én nem ölöm meg magam az esküvőig.

Mindenki lélegzete elakadt. Shakír szeme idegesen villant.

- Nem engedhetem el őket, de megígérem, hogy nem ölöm meg őket, az esküvőig- ajánlotta fel- Így jó lesz?



A két férfit kikötözték egy-egy póznához. Nem mondhatni, hogy túl nyugodtak lettek volna. Még mindig ziháltak a harc hevétől és a hallottaktól. Richard tekintete rátapadt a sátorra, ahova Charlotte-t vezették. Roxton észrevette barátja aggodalmát.

-Mire volt ez jó?- kérdezte Richard

- Időt nyert vele- felelte John- Bár be kell valljam, nem vagyok túl nyugodt az alkut illetően.

-Szerinted képes lenne az …

-Öngyilkosságra? –sóhajtott Roxton- nem ismerem, de abból amit láttam, szerintem bármire képes lenne.

Egy ideig megint csend volt. Megint a fiatalabb férfi szólalt meg.

- Elvesztettem a fejem. Amikor hozzáért. Nem bírtam tovább.

- Nyugalom, én is ezt tettem volna.

- Miss Kux-ért?

- Igen, bár az ő ütésétől nem tért volna magához egyhamar Shakír

-Tudja?

-Mit?

-Hogy megőrülsz érte.

Roxton meglepődött barátján, de válaszadásra már nem volt idő. Két őr jelent meg, akik kikötözték Richardot és magukkal hurcolták. A vadász izmai megfeszültek, állkapcsa összerándult. Minden idegszála most már a szabaduláson járt

_...folytatása következik..._

* * *

Nos, ez most egy kicsit akciósra sikerült, de azért ne maradjanak el a romantius lelkűek... (A következő részek még tartogatnak nekik meglepetést:)))

Megintcsak várom az észlevételeket. :)))))))))))


	5. Chapter 5

Annak aki, már nagyon nem bírja tovább, íme itt egy rövidke folytatás...:)))**

* * *

**

**5. fejezet**

Roxton kezét erősen szorította a kötél. A szökésen járt az agya. Gondolatait egy közeledő alak szakította félbe. Egy nő jött felé hosszú, zöld áttetsző ruhában, még áttetszőbb lepellel a haja és a feje körül. Johnt nem tudta megtéveszteni, ő volt az. A járásából, már látta. A nő odalépett és egy vízzel teli tálat tartott a szájához.

-Marguerite! Mit keres itt?

- Én is örülök, hogy látom Lord Roxton!- szólt nyugodt hangon

- Menjen innen! Ez túl veszélyes! Miért jött ide?- a férfi hangja aggodalommal teli volt.

- Természetesen önző okokból. Nem akarok Malone-nal fürödni menni, mert tarok Veronikától, Challengert meg hetekig nem lehet kimozdítani a laboratóriumából-mosolygott

- Jól hallom, hogy velem akar fürödni?- vigyorgott a vadász

- Nem ajánlom, hogy félreértse, csak a saját biztonságom érdekében.

- Hogy került maga ide? És honnan ez a ruha?

Szemeit végigfutatta a nőn. A vékony zöld anyag jól kihangsúlyozta Marguerite vonalait, s Roxtonnak nagyon tetszett a mély dekoltázs, amely kevés teret hagyott a képzeletnek.

-Tetszik amit lát Lord Roxton?-húzta fel a szemöldökét a nő

-Mondhatni

- Akkor lehet, hogy megtartom-mosolyodott el, majd folytatta- Holnap az esküvőn Challenger kis tűzijátékot fog produkálni. Készüljön fel és készítse fel a barátját is. Most mennem kell. Még be kell juttatnom a többieket. -azzal indulni készült

-Várjon!

-Igen? -torpant vissza

-Legyen óvatos. Nagyon óvatos. Én…én nem akarom, hogy baja essen.

-Nyugalom John. Azt én sem szeretném- és elsuhant a sötétben.

_...folytatása következik..._

* * *

Nos? Kedves MR rajongók? Remélem tetszett, én imádom ai ilyen tipikus MRszitukat, ezek az írás fénypontjai:))))

(Vajon olvasni is olyan jó:))))


	6. Chapter 6

Huh! Hát tudom, hogy erre egy kicsit sokat kellett várni, de mentségemre legyen mondva, hogy újabb storyötletek kötöttek le a mindennapi teendőim között mostanában.

Kárpótlásként ez most kicsit hosszabb lesz, és sokkal akciósabb. !

Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**

**6.fejezet**

Az idő lassan telt mindenki számára. Richardnak a vadász hamar felvázolta a helyzetet. Roxton pedig a fekete hajú szépség bátorságát csodálta, de emellett aggodalom is hatalmába kerítette. Érezte, ha valami baja esne azt nem élné túl. A múlt rémképeiből egyedül neki sikerült kigyógyítania, nélküle nem is tudná elképzelni az életét. És nem is akarta. Lord John Roxtonban megszületett az elhatározás.

Az esküvői szertartási előkészületek már kezdődtek. Egy csoport asszony vonult be a „menyasszonyi sátorba" és egész nap nagy volt a sürgés-forgás. Virágokkal, olajokkal, díszes kelmékkel vonultak ki-be. A férfiak csak elképzelni tudták, micsoda felkészítés folyhat odabenn. Néha egy-egy sikoly hallatszott, majd zavarodott asszonyok kacaja. Furcsállották, de tudták, hogy Charlotte-nak nem lesz semmi baja, azon kívül, hogy legalább egy hét csendes magányra fog vágyni.

A király csak egyszer jött ki a sátorából, h. Leellenőrizze a foglyokat, utána már őhozzá is csak az őrök jártak be rendszeres időközönként, Roxton szerint jelentést tenni.

A város főterét ünnepre készítették elő. Középre egy széles kört rajzoltak virágokból és mindenhová gyümölcsökkel gazdagon megrakott lapos tálakat tettek ki.

Amint az est leszállt, az emberek gyülekezni kezdtek. Roxton idegesen pásztázta a tömeget, de nagy sajnálatára a legtöbb nő viselete nem nagyon tért el Marguerite legutóbbi öltözetétől, így szinte lehetetlen volt őket megtalálni. Nehéz dolga volt, de korántsem sikertelen. Egy kék fátyola alól szőke fürtöket pillantott meg, és felismerte Veronikát.

Egyszer csak Shakír lépett elő és a katonák kísérete mellett a kör felé indult a szélénél megállt, majd belépett. Ezután egy csapat nő hozta ki Charlotte-t. A lány hosszú vörös ruhát viselt. Haja magasan kontyba volt tűzve, hosszú nyakát vastag arany nyakpánt díszítette vörös rubinokkal kirakva, olyanokkal, amelyek a haját díszítették.

A szertartás elkezdődött. A főpap a pár elé beállt a körbe. Kezében az ég emelt egy láncot és hangosan imádkozott, miközben a többiek mormogtak. A centralizált figyelmet kihasználva Marguerite és Veronica észrevétlenül a foglyok mögé lopóztak, és várták Challenger és Malone következő mozdulatát.

-Kifutunk az időből- morogta Marguerite

-Hogy érti ezt?

-A szertartás. Nemsokára visszafordíthatatlan lesz.

- Valamit tenni kell – húzogatta a már meglazított köteleit Roxton.- hol késik Challenger?

-Richard, amikor intek, mondja azt, hogy kita obona uhurra, jó hangosan, rendben?

Richard bólintott.

A pap a tömegre nézett és hangosan szólt:

- Ahae urra kibita!

-Most Redgrave!

- KITA OBONA UHURA!

A tömegben először döbbent csend állt be. Shakír szemei vérben forogtak. Dühös volt. Nagyon dühös. Száját parancsra nyitotta, amikor nem messze az oltártól robbanás hallatszott és óriási villanás kíséretében füstfelhő szállt fel. A tömegben pánik tört ki. Ez volt a kellő idő a szökésre. Veronica és Marguerite eloldozták a foglyokat és nemsokára mindenki harcolt a szabadságáért.



Malone kezéből kiverték a fegyvert, erre egy ezüst tálcával védte magát.

-Új harcmodor, Ned?- ugratta Roxton, miközben ráugrott egy katona. Ned odalépett és leütötte hátulról.

-Úgy látszik.

- Csak óvatosan! Kezd veszélyessé válni azzal a darab fémmel.



Veronicának nem okozott gondot a támadóit ártalmatlanná tenni. Marguerite pedig már szokásos módon a ruhája alá rejtett pisztolyával védte magát.

-Hogy lehet ebben a ruhában…- kérdezte Veronica, miközben leütött egy őrt a könyökével- uh!...bármit is csinálni?

-Tartsd meg, - kezdte Marguerite, és közben tüzelt - …és ha hazaérünk megmutatom



Richard Challenger mellé kűzdötte magát, aki éppen egy hátulról támadó tőrtől védett meg.

-Köszönöm barátom! Hogy hálálhatnám meg?

-Mondjuk, mondja meg hol van Charlotte?

-Nem tudom. Shakír elvitte. Arra!- biccentett és ujjával a távolba mutatott, ahol a lányt épp egy sátorba rángatta be a király.



-Tudom, hogy a barátod hazudott és te is tudod. Nem menekülsz. Ez a végzeted.

-Neked kell megszülnöd az utódomat! –kiáltotta Shakír, miközben a nőt a földre vetette és rá magát.

-Talán kihagyom ezt a megtiszteltetést!- sikított Charlotte és megharapta.

-Elfogyott a türelmem! –ordított önkívületben, és állon ütötte, hogy az elvesztette az eszméletét.

-Az enyém is! - Richard állt a háta mögött, pisztolyát rá szegezve. – Kelj fel, vagy megbánod! És remélem, hogy egy ujjal sem értél hozzá!- fenyegetőzött

- Azt hiszed ilyen könnyen feladom?- és a csizmájából előrántott egy tőrt, dobásra emelte a kezét, amikor R. tüzelt. A király halottan esett a földre.

Redgrave Charlotte mellé térdelt és élesztgetni kezdte. A lány arca vörös volt „vőlegénye" ütésétől. Ha már nem lett volna halott, a férfi, most biztosan megölte volna. Nem volt több idő, hirtelen karjaiba kapta, felemelte és elindult vele. A lány félálomban a nyaka köré fonta kezét és a nevét suttogta, miközben fejét a férfi szívére hajtotta.

-Nyugalom, nem lesz semmi baj.- suttogta a fülébe

A bejáratnál Roxtonba ütközött:

-John! Fedezz!

-Rendben!

- A többiek?

- Már együtt. Malone és Challenger kiviszi a nőket. Már csak rajtunk a sor. Futás!

A két férfi futni kezdett a dzsungel felé, miközben támadókba ütköztek, akiket Richard gyors rúgásokkal védett ki, vagy kitért előlük, Roxton pedig mindkét kezében Webley-vel tüzelt.



-Gyerünk Veronica!- kiáltotta Malone -Futás!

Az újságíró a tömegben hirtelen egy eltévedt nyílra lett figyelmes, ami a szőke szépség felé irányult. Iszonyú iramban a lány elé futott, ellökte, de a nyíl a combján érte.

-Ned!- sikította a lány- A lába!

-nem probléma. Auck!- nyögött, miközben letörte a kiálló darabot- Segítsen fel és indulás!

Azzal a lány vállára támaszkodva hátrálni kezdtek. Marguerite addigra beérte őket, hogy fedezze a párt. Ekkor tűnt fel a két nemes az ájult lánnyal, és együtt az irányt a dzsungel mélye felé vették.

* * *

Azért még nincs vége, el ne hagyjatok!

A következő rész a befejező rész!Addig is R&R! Köszi!


	7. Chapter 7

És íme megjött, amit mármindenki epekedve várt. Az utolsó befejező rész!

Amint látjátok, most egészen megeröltettem magam, remélem élvezni fogjátok. Főleg a Marguerite és Roxton rjongók:)))

Most szeretném megköszönni mindenkinek, az eddigi hozzászólásokat és segítséget. (Köszi Gally, Sedna és mindenki a fórumról!)**

* * *

**

**7.fejezet**

Mivel a faház még nagyon messze volt, az éjszakát egy közeli barlangban töltötték, amit Challenger rendezett be „bunker"-nek élelemmel, kötszerrel, takarókkal. Egyértelműen először Malone sérüléseit kellett ellátni. Veronica a barlang falának dőlt és ölébe vette kedvese fejét, míg Challenger a fiú sebét vizsgálta.

-Nagy szerencséje ifjú barátom, hogy „csak" az izomba fúródott.

- Csak?- méltatlankodott Malone

- Érhetett volna ütőeret, ínszalagot, csontot…

-Jól van, megértettem. Ne mondja tovább, mert elájulok, és az nem lenne túl hősies

-Legalább megspórolnánk a fájdalomcsillapítót-nevetett Veronica

-Miért? Az is van?

-Talán –mosolyodott el a lány. Lopva felpillantott és látva, hogy a professzor éppen hátát fordít, hogy megkeresse a kötszert lehajolt és finoman ajkait az övéhez érintette

-Ezt valóban nem kellett volna megspórolni…- suttogta a fiú



Ez alatt Richard Charlotte-t élesztgette. A lány még mindig nem volt teljesen magánál. Valószínűleg a sokktól, gondolta. Finoman, óvatosan lefektette és betakargatta, majd melléült.

Arcából gyengéden félresodort egy kósza tincset, ami szétzilált frizurájából esett előre.



A barlang bejáratánál Roxton és Marguerite vállalta az őrséget.

-Szegény kislány. Mit kellett kiállnia…-sóhajtotta a nő

-Nocsak, Marguerite, az anyai ösztönök?- ugratta a férfi.

Marguerite elfintorodva válaszolt:

-Ne legyen nevetséges Lord Roxton. Csak irigy vagyok, hogy megint lecsúsztam egy koronáról.

-Kevesebbel be sem éri?- közeledett a lord

-Ugyan mire gondol?

-Semmi különösre, csak egy név előtti előtagra, aminek az első betűje L és úgy folytatóik, hogy …

-Hogy van a karja John! Láttam, hogy megsebesült-váltott témát zavartan és a férfi vállához ért- Ez vérzik

-Semmi komoly. Igazán, a kérdésem az volt, hogy…

-Vegye le az ingát!

-Hogy? Mire gondol?

-Vegye le az ingét! Különben nem tudom megvizsgálni.

-Ha ez minden vágya!- sóhajtott

Marguerite elővett egy kis darab vizes rongyot, kimosta vele a sebet és bekötözte. Tényleg nem volt veszélyes, de nem akart a vadásszal komolyabb beszélgetést folytatni. Még nem. Talán soha.

A férfi megbabonázva nézte a sötét hajú örökösnő munkáját. Meg mert volna ráesküdni, hogy zavart látott a szemében egy pillanattal ezelőtt. Zavart? Marguerite esetében? A két dolog összeegyeztethetetlennek tűnt mindig is. De akkor miért kérdezte, ha így meglepődött a reakciója? Nem, Roxton nagyon is jól tudta, hogy miért tette. Tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy a kicsinyes veszekedések mögött már nem a kapcsolatuk elejére jellemző vagy, büszkeség, birtoklásvágy áll, hanem valami mélyebb: aggódás, önfeláldozás, szerelem. Ő ezt már régen tudta. Hogy mikortól, azt nem tudta volna megmondani, de úgy érezte egy örökkévalóság óta. Szinte megőrült, hogy ahányszor abba a helyzetbe került, h színt vallhatott volna, valami közbejött. Most Marguerite húzódott vissza. De miért? Roxton nem erőltette, túlságosan erősek voltak az érzelmei ahhoz, hogy megkockáztassa, hogy elijessze. Végül is a vadász legfőbb erénye a türelem.

Marguerite gondolatai sem a seben jártak. Álmai férfija az imént ajánlotta fel majdnem mindenét, de ő magakadályozta ebben. Megijedt. Nem tudta mitől jobban. A ténytől, hogy megkérte, vagy attól, hogy mit válaszolt volna. Ennyit változott volna? Páréve még boldogan mondott volna igent, de csak arra gondolt milyen bonyodalmak történhetnek egy ilyen kapcsolatból. A múltja, még ha John elfogadná is, a családja, aha hazakerülnek és az egész londoni társaság nem így lenne ezzel. A háttere, hiszen az neki nincsen. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy ő nem tudná azt nyújtani, amit a lord elvárna egy tisztességes feleségtől. Ő tud több ezer nyelven beszélni, írásokat megfejteni, ért a csábításhoz, az intrikához, jól lő, úszik, lovagol, kémkedik, szócsatázik, de mindez nem számít. Lord John Roxtonnak olyan feleségre van szüksége, aki elvezeti a háztartást, elkíséri őt a társadalmi rendezvényekre, minden szerdán a helyi plébánossal teázik, nőegyleti gyűlésekre jár és örököst szül neki…

Ő erre nem alkalmas, bármennyire is igyekezne, vannak dolgok, amiket még ő sem tud megoldani, bármennyire is nagy a szerelme. Éppen ezért kell távol tartania magát tőle.

Szinte teljesen elfelejtette utolsó gondolatát, amikor felnézett és a férfi átható tekintetébe ütközött. Egy pillanatra megbabonázva nézték egymást, aztán egy láthatatlan erő egymás felé húzta őket egyre közelebb… és közelebb…

-Ne!

-Mi volt ez?- rémült meg mindkettő és a barlangba siettek.

A földön Richard mellett Charlotte ült könnyes szemmel.

-Csak rosszat álmodott. - mondta a férfi

-Mi tagadás- szedte össze magát a lány- a londoni partik nem ilyenek az emlékezeteim szerint- és egy keserű mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

-A változatosság gyönyörködtet! -lazított a hangulaton Maguerite

- Rendhagyó szertartás az már igaz!- mosolygott Roxton, miközben a többiek közé telepedett a tűz közelébe- Egy kérdésem azért lenne…

-Mit mondatott Redgrave-vel, hogy a király így felkapta a vizet?- vágott közbe Malone

-Az örök újságíró!- nevetett Roxton

-Nos, Marguerite?- siettette Veronica

- Biztos, hogy tudni akarják?

-Részemről érdeklődéssel várom, végül is én mondtam ki…- unszolta Richard.

-Hát jó, ha ilyen kíváncsiak… Az idő szorított és a pap nem a hagyományos szertartást vezette, hanem ami a Snyssa-nak kijár. -megállt és végignézett hallgatóságán – Tehát, amikor a pap jellemezte a menyasszonyt, kis füllentésre késztettem nemes barátunkat.

-Mégis mire?- gyanakodott Charlotte

- Nos, a menyasszony érintetlenségéről

A gondolatok mindenki arcára kiültek. A két legújabb tag fülig pirult, Challenger zavarát ideges köhögéssel palástolta, Veronica elfojtott egy mosolyt, Ned arcára vigyor ült ki, Marguerite ördögiem mosolygott és Roxton… hangosan elnevette magát

-Marguerite! Már megint sikerült!

Vége

The end

* * *

Nos? Hogyan tetszett? Kérlek írjátok meg az őszinte véleményeteket, akár , akár -. 

A legközelebbi story-ig pedig jó TLW rajongást!


End file.
